Welcome to the Ero-Verse!
by Komod0-Sensei
Summary: Anime, Games, Comic Books ... if they're here, they're here ro fuck, plain and simple, as long as it's someone from another universe. Get ready for a trip to the Ero-verse for the erotic adventure of a lifetime! Features: Bleach, DC and Marvel comics, RWBY, League of Legends, High school DXD, Fairy Tail, and many, many more. And every chapter is a Lemon! NSFW
1. Bleach X Valkyrie Drive Mermaid

**Hi everybody. It's me again, with another big thing I probably won't be finishing anytime soon but will definitely have a lot going for it. I was just having a PM conversation with a delightfully passionate user, and he/she had this idea that I could do a lemon fan fiction with Ichigo from Bleach and some of the characters from Valkyrie Drive. In a spur of creative madness, I decided to make an entire series dedicated to _crossover-based lemons_. The aforementioned user has asked that I don't mention their username, so I will just say how awesome they are, and that this wouldn't be a reality if it wasn't for them.**

 **So let's lay down some rules:**

 **1\. If one or more of however many characters isn't from a different series, you can forget it.**

 **2\. Kinks and fetishes are a** _ **maybe,**_ **dependent on what they are. For example, I can tolerate group sex, brainwashing, and femdom. But I will not allow cheating, incest, non-con, toys, tentacles, lolicons, or bestiality.**

 **3\. Because I don't allow cuckolding, I will not knowingly pair characters who are in a canon relationship.**

 **4\. If you have something specific in mind, I need details. Surely you want more than simply the two characters romping.**

 **5\. Hopefully I won't have to use any girls more than three times each, so if you've come across a female character a considerable number of times, it is disqualified. I had trouble looking for male characters to complete the equation. The split is not equal.**

 **6\. Any Users who write their own chapters and send them via DocX will have their names labelled within the chapter for their credit.**

 **So we'll be starting off with Ichigo Kurosaki from bleach and Lady J from Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid, based off of the user's idea. I've never seen ast episode three of the latter series, but I know just enough Hope you brought your towels, 'cause it's about to get steamy in here! (Dad jokes at no expense. Get yours today.)**

Enjoy!

"Speech"

 _Thoughts._

*Noises*

 _ **Sometime after the Blood War**_

Not for the first time in his life, Ichigo questioned how he'd ended up in this situation.

Not for the first time, he reminded himself he knew very well the how of it.

The "when" of his situation was about 30 minutes after he arrived on an untamed island in the middle of nowhere. The "where" was in an abandoned shack in the jungle on said island in the middle of nowhere ... standing in front of the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

See, prior to those 30 minutes, there substitute soul reaper had crashed on the island in his spirit from, before encountering a pair of women with strange souls. They were human, but they felt ... amorphous, like they could change at any moment.

He was just plain confused when they asked if he was a Liberator or an Exter, and was then treated to the sight of the two of them fondling each other without embarrassment, at sight that got him gawking for a few seconds before he tore his eyes away from the sight. He was then almost shot when one of the women had transformed into a minigun and the other had made use of it. It was easy for him to take them out barehanded, just as another woman ran straight out of the woods.

Ichigo's jaw slammed into the sands as he gazed upon the woman moving towards him. She had violet hair with a flower bandana, matching violet nails, and violet lips, and was wearing a ridiculously revealing two piece dress with red accents. The top did very little to contain her breast, which were easily the biggest he had ever seen, and her belly was exposed, showing a tiny waist and voluptuous hips. She wore a long split skirt with her crotch covered by a ribbon, black strapped-up high heels and black elbow length arm warmers.

Ichigo was treated to the sight of her beautifully bouncing titties as she ran towards him. He was fortunate to learn that she wasn't out for his blood like the last two, and she had introduced herself as Lady J. Huh. Anyway, the two ended up nearly getting hunted down by Welter, but managed to hole up in an abandoned but not too old shack, that was pretty much just and oversized bedroom with all other needed amenities only a few steps from the bed.

Turned out, he was on an island called mermaid of all things, and everyone here was a female that, due to the Armed Virus, could become a weapon or the wielder ... except for the leader of the island, and him, who were males. Lady J herself had been separated from her partner Rain Hasumi when they were being pursued by Welter agents who had been sent to hunt them down. Ichigo had offered to help her find her partner, and she had agreed to let him assist.

But of course, having never seen a man on the island before, Lady J was ... admittedly rather aroused by the presence of the handsome young man sitting next to her. And so, removing her arm warmers, she had decided to ... test this man, who's immense power only added to her arousal. It was admittedly a rather tricky process, getting him to consent, but after some rather solid convincing, and egging on from his inner hollow-Zanpakutō, he decided that it wouldn't be the end of the world if he threw his chastity out the window.

Naturally, Lady J took the initiative, pushing forward into a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Ichigo pushed back with equal vigor, his hollow instincts guiding him through this process. Ichigo moaned as he felt her heavenly bosom flattened against his iron-hard torso. Before long, the simple kiss became more heated as they opened their mouths, the lady's tongue moving in to explore Ichigo's cave with vigor.

His hands were idle, simply propping him up on the mattress before the violet-haired bombshell sensed his trepidation, giggle and briefly pulled away to whisper in his ear. "You've got nothing to worry about. Right now, I'm all yours." She gingerly took hold of his hands, and placed them on her luscious ass. "You can touch me as much as you want."

Inhibitions thrown to the wind, the orange haired hybrid filled his hands with as much of her ass cheeks as he could, returning to the passionate make out session. He took full advantage of her permission to touch her, as the tent he had pent pitching began to grow in earnest. The two of them moaned as their mouths opened and closed around each other's. As they kissed, Lady J's hands shed the top half of Ichigo's shihakusho, revealing his solid abs, and the young man in question had moved his touch from her glorious ass across the small of her back with one hand, while the other latched itself onto one of lady J's monstrous mammaries underneath her laughable excuse for a top, palming it methodically.

The Exter-Liberator hybrid noticed this immediately and pulled away from the make-out session giggling. "You like?" As if to prod further, she took one of her monstrous breasts in hand and lifted it up to him in offering, as she whispered in a low, seductive tone. "You like Mama's titties, don't you? Why don't you suckle mama?"

Even if he wasn't already hard as a rock, something about the show she was putting on – and the way she said "mamma" – made him throb ragingly. Falling to instincts completely, he tore the top off with ease letting her titanic titties heave to and fro, free from their pathetic confines. Lady J, turned on by the obvious strength he was displaying, could only flush as her breast were finally free, seen by the one man she wanted to see them. Ichigo himself could only gape in awe at the biggest pair of tits he had ever seen in his _life_ , easily outdoing even Rangiku's! Falling back to his instincts, he quickly latched his mouth around her enormous nipple, his tongue playing around the gumdrop-sized areola. Lady J flushed further, hugging Ichigo close to her mountainous bosom and running her fingers through his spiky orange locks. "Ooooooh," she cooed, "that feels gooooood ..."

The Shinigami in question was having similar thought, as the huge tit barely in his mouth seemed to roll around and jiggle, even held in both of his hands. Deciding to just let it flop around, he turned his attention to the small of her back, unknowingly returning the embrace, and mashing his face further into her massive mommy-pillows. His hands traced down to the small of her back, lightly gripping when they reached her buttocks, and gliding along her smooth, thick, never-ending thighs. He kept one hand on her ass, trying to keep them upright as they could be. His other hand slowly went up and down her limbs, and he suddenly found it gliding inward, towards her most private area...

He gently pulled away from his suckling, and he pulled his hands away, leaving her lying on her side of the bed, looking confused and maddeningly aroused.

She got up for a moment looking rather hurt. "Ooooh, why'd you stop?"

He wringed his hands as he turned away from her, eying her crotch area. He tried his best to say what he wanted, but he was still new to this. "Can ... can I ... can I, uhmmm ..."

It didn't take her long to figure out what he wanted, as she followed his line of sight to her nether area. The gorgeous Liberator could only giggle at his bashful attempts at asking to eat her out. "My my, you're quite eager to please aren't you?" Without hesitation, she untied the bottom half of her dress and spread her legs revealing to him her heavenly lips. "Well of course, my young gentleman. Taste away." They were smooth, shaven and best of all, sopping wet.

Ichigo obliged whole heartedly, quickly hooking his arms around her thighs, spread her nether regions with two fingers, and gently prodded his tongue against her pussy. The violet-haired Exter gasped has the young Shinigami licked her folds with vigor. She threw her head back, letting moans spew from her purple lips, a sound that was all things divine to Ichigo's ears, as he tasted her honeypot, which tasted like ... actual honey, compared to what he'd expected. He gently dragged his tongue around the lips as she practically writhed, and notice small nub at the top. Experimentally, he listened to the voice in his head that said to flick his tongue on it, and was rewarded with a rather vocal gasp and moan from Lady J, who took one hand and mashed his face between her legs in a fit of lustful desperation. The beautiful, flushed Lady J meanwhile, was playing with her own breasts with her other hand in an attempt to stimulate herself further.

Suddenly she notice and all too familiar heavy tingling in her nether regions. It was coming, and it was coming fast. "Ah! Ah! I'm about ... to ..." Her warning was well heeded, as the young warrior increased the strokes of his tongue against her flower.

She came with a loud moan, her juices gushing out of her hole, which Ichigo continued to lap up with enthusiasm. As she propped herself up on her elbows, she turned her attention to Ichigo's pants, which she saw had a painfully obvious bulge in them. _Dear god. Is that really...?_ Externally, she was completely calm, moving herself up into a sitting positon. "Why, thank you, Ichi-kun." She praised, letting the endearing pet name fly passed her perfect lips. "You've taken care of me, now it's my turn..." She gently cupped the tent in his pants, taking delight in his low moan, "...to take care of you."

Reaching out with both hands, the super-busty beauty slowly pulled down his hakama, and a circumcised foot long cock sprung out and smacked her in the face. "Oh my goodness." She muttered. It wasn't just big either. It was thick, thicker than her arm, and she wondered again if it would fit. She took hold of the monstrous organ, Ichigo moaning as her soft hand slowly and firmly pumped his girth up and down. One of her hands went towards his ripe apple-sized testicles, tenderly playing with the sac as the man above her moaned in pleasure. She leaned up to his ear, her bare breasts hanging just over the head of his dick as a result. "You like that don't you." She whispered seductively. "I know what you like." She moved her head down, facing the head of his cock directly. "I know what you want ..." she planted a gentle kiss on the tip of his dick, which was now weeping precum. She licked the massive dick from its base, all the way to the leaking tip, tasting the precum, before suddenly wrapping her lips around the head of the hybrid's stick.

Ichigo threw his head back and let out a rather vocal moan as Lady J bobbed her head up and down on his sword, slowly but surely taking more and more of his length into her tight, wet mouth every time. Eventually, she had him down to the base! She grabbed onto her orange-haired bedmates firm muscular buttocks as she continued to bob her head up and down. *Ggggkkkk. Gurrggghh* This wasn't quite satisfying for her though. Thinking quickly, she released the cock with a pop, and looked up at the substitute soul reaper, who was looking at her with eyes completely glazed over. "Please skull fuck me." She pleaded, as she pumped him up and down with her hands to keep up the pace. He nodded, his mind fogged up by his fully released animal lust. Taking this as a compliance, she got back to sucking him off, and was more than a little pleased when he grabbed her by her violet hair and began thrusting up and down on her head. Now fully stationed, the incredibly buxom cycle-form Exter got straight to work, devouring the biggest cock she'd ever seen.

Ichigo panted heavily as the woman beneath him worked her silky orifice around his glorious cock. Her hands were at work fondling his massive balls, sending the pleasure skyrocketing through him, as his body wracked in enjoyment. He looked down at her, the sight of both his hands on her hair as she just barely went all the way down to the bottom of his member, the organ disappearing behind those sinfully succulent purple lips. "Ahhhh, J-chan," he breathed out, with no earthly idea where the name came from, "So good ..."

After several minutes of the world's most intense blowjob, Lady J suddenly got an idea, somewhere in her lust addled mind. She smirked, as much as one could when their mouth was stuffed with the finest of man meat. She quickly stopped altogether. Her partner looked at her with unfiltered disappointment. "Why'd you stop?" He whined. She simply grinned at him, adjusting herself just enough so that Ichigo's length was faced with Lady J's titanic titties. Taking a breast in each hand, she wrapped the soft mountains around the rigid length.

Ichigo practically slammed his head into the bedframe at this point, as the gorgeous woman gave him a world-class titty fuck. He instinctively thrust into the monstrous breasts as they swallowed his cock without mercy. This was it. This was absolute heaven, where his now super-sensitive organ was being buried under a valley of soft flesh like no other. Every titty-shake she pulled was another leap towards cumming, and he could do nothing to stop it, not that he wanted to. He could only groan in the pleasure that coursed his entire being as his man flesh was crushed by Lady J's divine vice.

Lady J moved her godly mammaries up and down on the Shinigami hybrid's enormous shaft without pause, taking great satisfaction in the way it completely disappeared into the cavern of her cleavage. Even in between the rapid movements, she could feel the rigid limb pulse harder and harder, signaling his impending orgasm.

As if on cue, Ichigo called out to her as best he could between the furious pants. "J..." he managed, "I'm about to ..."

"Oh, I know, Ichigo." The violet-haired wet dream of a woman said, grinning excitedly. "Cum for me. Do it! Paint mommy's huge, soft, pale white titties with a brand new shade of white with your hot, chunky cum!"

At just that moment, he came with a loud groan, jizz spurting out of his head like a fountain as it covered every inch of J's massive mammaries. Ichigo panted heavily and noted with a bit of surprise that his raging erection had not wavered at all, but seemed to be throbbing even harder. Lady J, meanwhile was content with lifting her drenched tits into her mouth and licking them clean, a display that the studly young death god watched unblinkingly. Licking up the las of the sperm off her breast, she looked at him with her glazed eyes as he sat back up.

The teen in question had just turned his sights upon her as she suddenly got up and held onto him by the shoulders. Getting the message, he set himself on the edge of the bed. As she moved and hovered directly over him she paused. "This ... will be my first time with a man." She admitted, flushing. "I ... don't know about you but ..."

Ichigo was rather flushed himself. "Me too." He admitted. "It's my first time too."

Lady J could not help but be touched by the unprovoked admission, and cupped his cheek. "Thank you, Ichi-kun." She spoke softly. "I hope you like this position. It just felt right."

With that, she dropped herself down on the enormous dick, gasping as she tore her barrier. Ichigo went cross-eyed as the feeling of Lady J's hot, tight pussy squeezed his member. After a few seconds, she regained her composure and began riding him. The soul reaper was agog as the amazon slid up and down his shaft, her glorious tits quaking with every little bounce. He basked in the indescribable pleasure, enjoying the sight and feeling of the limb disappearing into her tight cunt. Quickly taking action, her grabbed her by her thick hips and began thrusting into her.

"Oh, Ichigo," the Exter shouted as he began destroying her insides. "Oh, fuck me! You're amazing!" She wrapped her arms around him and pressed his face into her soft titans, relishing as he rubbed his face in between them. She wasted no time in kissing the young man fervently, moaning into his lips while her huge booty bounce in his lap, rippling with every impact. Her nails dug into his back, and she could feel the bulbous head of his length hit her womb. She didn't know why, but she loved the feeling. It made her want to ride him harder, an idea she went along with.

There were almost no intelligible words between them as they fucked with total abandon. Ichigo could only moan as this woman- no, this _goddess_ , repeatedly impaled herself on his sword over and over. He had never had sex before, and doubted any woman would be able to please him like this again. He really hoped this wouldn't be the last time, because no woman he'd met had a body like this. He abandoned coherent thought as his hips continued to keep pace with hers, their serious rutting suddenly causing the bedframe to collapse underneath them. But they couldn't bring themselves to care. They were entirely too focused on the unbelievable sex.

"Oh god ..." Lady J could feel the knot inside her come undone as she rode she rode him with all of her might. She was surprised that she hadn't crushed his pelvis somewhere through the progress. Her enormous strength would have destroyed an ordinary man. Then again, the man underneath her had proven to be far from ordinary. But it still wouldn't last for much longer.

"Ichigo," she panted, gaining his attention through the intense animal passion. "I'm ... close."

"Me too." He grunted, as he continued slamming into her snatch. He was going crazy. He had never felt anything like this before, but the feeling of drawing close to orgasm was _insane_. He started fucking her more furiously, driving them both closer to the edge.

Lady J panted furiously, riding her partner in a way that would allow her to cum first so he didn't accidentally unload inside her. She's heard the consequences, and she didn't want to face them. Before long, the pleasure skyrocketed through her and she allowed all of her restraints to just disappear.

"Ichi-kuuun!" She blasted out her silvery juices with a loud cry, her pussy clamping down on him as her silvery juices doused his balls. Reflexively, she jumped off of his before dropping down and wrapping her mountainous tits around his massive cock. Five powerful strokes later, he blasted out a fountain of cum, which she quickly took into her mouth as she wrapped her lips around the head while she continued her titty fuck. After several seconds, she released it and allowed the rest to stain her huge boobs, relishing in the fiery feeling as his hot spunk covered her. After he stopped cumming, she stopped titfucking him, and, slowly but surely, his throbbing mast softened down. For several minutes, the two of them simply laid there, basking in the afterglow.

It was Ichigo who was able to break the silence first. "So ... what now?"

Lady J giggled, grabbing for her top, which was, surprisingly, not actually torn. "Well, I was looking for my partner. We could start there." She grabbed some towels and wiped herself off, handing several to him.

"Good Idea." Ichigo sat up going for his shihakusho as he cleaned himself. "Then we'll work on getting everyone off this island right?"

"Well, yes, but are you sure you want to help us?" the Violet haired bombshell aske, straightening her skirt, before turning to him. "You defeated that duo back there like they were nothing. You could probably leave the island without any help at all with that kind of power."

"Eh, yeah, but that's not my style." He shrugged. "I'm here now. And I want to do everything I can to help." He turned to her. Looking her in the eye with an earnest look. "If you'll let met..."

The Exter was touched by his offer. There really was no way she was going to refuse the extra assistance anyway. If he was as powerful as she thought, they might be able to take down Welter by the end of the week at longest! And besides ... he was _way_ too much fun to just let go.

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun. You will certainly do wonders here, I can tell." Lady J smiled gratefully. She then took on her infamous sultry gaze. "And when it's over ..." She positioned herself in to his side on all fours, her breasts swinging with every small movement. "I'll have a reward waiting for you."

Well, Ichigo thought, his hormones strengthening his resolve beyond what he ever thought they could have, there was no way Welter was going to be anything more than a smoldering crater now.

 **Well, that was my first chapter, hopefully, of many. Let's see what happens in the future. In any case, have a good night!**


	2. My Hero Academia X High School DXD

**So, I did _this_ one without a beta. My one tester is sort of having real life issues. You see where I'm going with this? I'm short-handed. I originally came up with this one because _She_ is a huge sadist, and _He_ has an abnormally high pain tolerance, but then it became this.**

 **I am aware that demons in DXD are referred to as Devils, but fuck. That! We're calling them demons, and if that bothers you, you can skip right over this chapter and not get any demon sex.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Removing a dragon's power by having a high-level demon drain it out. There are a few methods to do it, but the easiest and most certain way to do it is to have it removed from the individual directly. Izuku was doing it in a way that was ... a little more embarrassing than he cared to think about. The only high level demons around to do it were Rias-Buchou and Akeno-senpai. They always took turns draining it, and today was Akeno-senpai's turn.

It had been weeks since the rating games against Riser and his peerage. It was a hellish match (pun not intended) to be sure, but Izuku had had a plan. He'd simply played off of Risers weaknesses as a devil by using Asia's holy water, and her keepsake cross. Between that, his Boosted Gear, and his Mortal Gear, One for All **(1)** , he made quick work of Riser and saved Buchou from the arranged marriage. He'd had to make a deal with Draig and surrender ownership of his left arm, but it was worth it, especially when he became vindictive and pummeled Riser without even needing to use his balance breaker. Of course, now he had to go through this process of draining out the power in the arm Draig now owned, to ensure it maintained a human appearance in public.

He was siting in the peerage meeting room, Buchou's desk off to his right as he sat on one of the very comfortable green couches, the candles on the coffee table lit and sitting closer to the matching couch opposite him.

There he sat in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but a small towel that _hardly_ covered his modesty, abs glistening with sweat. He could feel his other head poking against the couch seating. It was starting to get uncomfortable. Apparently, it was required for these rituals that he be naked from the waist up, though it was never explained why he was just about the same from the waist down.

The door opened and Akeno-senpai entered the room, garbed in a white robe that barely seemed to contain her blessed bust, and did nothing to conceal her long, smooth legs. Her long black hair had been untied. Oh, and she was very, _very_ wet.

"Sorry about the wait." She spoke softly, walking towards him. This situation was more erotic than he was comfortable with, his freckled cheeks burning has his emerald eyes locked onto her voluptuousness for all of two seconds, before pulling his gaze up to her lovely face. He was well aware in the pleasure she took in watching him squirm.

"It's okay." He responded truthfully, hoping this small conversation could distract from his growing arousal. "I don't mind waiting for you. I just hope you didn't feel rushed."

"It would hardly be your fault even if I did." She smiled demurely and sat down in front of the verdette in seiza position. "Now," she looked up at him, her lips looking as oh-so soft as ever, "let's get this started."

"Y-Yes!" the teenage boy replied in a slightly high-pitched voice as he took in the sight in front of him. He didn't know if she was doing this on purpose, but because her body was wet and the cloth was sticking to her skin, it was see-through, giving him a lovely view of her cleavage. He turned his head away, already feeling himself start to rise up in his towel. Why the wasn't she wearing a bra!?

"Ara ara, what's wrong?" Akeno said, her expression not matching her worried tone. "You sound tense ... Is there something wrong with my attire? I barely had time for a shower for the ritual."

"C-C-Could you at least put on a bra?" The reminder didn't quell his ache any, as he tried not to focus on her gently quivering melons.

"Ara ara, that's not possible. This white cloth is all I can wear for the ritual for maximum effectiveness." Izuku didn't know that, but hey, she was the expert. He would trust her; even as the smile on her face grew as she watched him squirm. Dear _Satan_ , he was hot all over. But he still believed she was being serious about this, seemingly unaware that her gaze as she focused a great deal on his broad, solid torso. She was surprised someone so short was so muscular, but she wasn't going to complain.

"Let's start. Izuku-kun. Please hold up your left arm." Akeno scooched in closer, her breasts hanging as she bent over, glistening as water droplets ran down their smooth expanse.

"Y-Yeah..." He did as he was told. In order to disperse the power of a Dragon that had accumulated in his body...

"Your Dragon's spirit is far stronger than any of us expected. Changing its shape with magic was only temporary. Sucking the Dragon's energy directly from Izuku-kun's finger, pulling accumulated energy out of your left arm, is the only way to clear everything out."

Yeah, the ritual is performed by sucking the Dragon's power directly from the body; in Izuku's case, Buchou and Akeno-senpai by sucking it out from of his finger. Akeno took hold of Izuku's strong forearm for better balance.

Yeah, that was the reason.

*CHUP*

While making an obscene wet sound, Akeno-senpai started sucking on his finger. Dear Satan, it was really a sensation he couldn't describe with words. Don't think about it, focus away from it! Think about something else ... Oh right! Asia! Ever since Rias had been ... kinder to him, Asia had been acting rather ... upset with it. Was ... was she jealous? It would have made sense. Rias had said she'd like him when he'd asked ... with actions, not with words. Asia hadn't fount out yet, but she'd probably throw a fit. Maybe he should have a talk with her before-

*LICK*

"Eep!" The verdette let out a squeal when he felt the busty ravenette lick his finger. Then, her tongue swirled around his it. Wait, what the fu-!? He swerved his head to look at her, and saw that she had an increasingly mischievous expression on her face. She released his finger from her mouth and a trail of saliva dripped out, connecting his finger to the tip of her tongue. Her breasts jiggling as she giggled.

"Honestly, it's just a simple ritual. Ufufufu, if you make such a cute sound so easily, I'll only feel like giving you more service."

"S-S-S-Service!?" He knew very well what she was talking about. He could tell she was far from done. He felt his towel start to strain as it barely contained his lust.

"Yes. I don't think it's a bad thing to spoil my kouhai." Then, she stuck his finger back into her mouth and drew closer to him. She rose up and wrapped her slender arms around him, and could feel her perfect melons squeezed right against him. He tried to focus on the sweet fragrance coming from her, but it only added to the feeling caused by her huge, full tits pressed against his torso.

"Waitwaitwaitwait, Akeno-senpai, what are you doing!?"

"I'm spoiling you of course. Despite acting like this, I do like you, you know?"

"M-Me?" Her too! What was it all of a sudden with all the girls he'd met suddenly liking him? And why were they all so perfect? And why were her generous breasts still pressed against his abs?

"At first, I thought of you as an adorable kouhai, but then, you fought and defeated Riser. Despite being a Devil for such a short time, you gave your all for Buchou. How could I not get hot all over from seeing that?"

"H-h-h-h-hot all over!?" He was aroused too; right now, in fact. He could already feel the increasing discomfort of his length swelling in his pathetic excuse for covering.

"Ufufufu. Sometimes when I think about you, my breasts get all hot. And I can't help it, but when I touch myself, it's always best when I think of you. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, I can't help but bully you… Is this love?"

If that's love, then it's a really, really twisted love. He was getting really uncomfortable. A part of him wished she'd take it further, and just end it, but he tried to ignore it.

"But if I make a move on you, Rias might get jealous. She ... truly sees you as … Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Izuku-kun."

He didn't wanna hear that from her! And did she just call Buchou by her name? Now that he thought about it, Akeno-san seemed to have known Buchou the longest. But he could barely focus on that when compared to the genuinely adoring look she gave him, her cheeks pink and her wobbling breasts brushing against him as she moved up and took him back into a hug.

Then, she pressed herself tight against him, lips only a few inches from his ear.

"Do you want to have an affair with me?"

It was official. He was at full mast, and it was turning painful.

"A-A-A-A-A-Affair!?" That gave Izuku pause. If Akeno knew about what he and Rias did in the mornings ... crap. Of course she knew. After the battle with Riser, Rias had started acting more kind with with Izuku than she usually did. It wasn't long before Izuku couldn't help but ask Rias if she really liked him. He would remember the answer for more than just words. There were also actions; hot sweaty touches, and searing kisses that Izuku would forever remember as proof of how unbelievably lucky he was to be with a girl anyone and everyone wanted. They had tried to keep quiet about their relationship, but clearly Akeno-senpai had figured it out.

"Ufufufu. I will keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Buchou and Asia-chan. Exciting, isn't it? A secret between us." He could practically feel the heat rising from His face. And between his legs. But he couldn't! He was with Buchou! He couldn't betray her like that, no matter how tempting Akeno was. Really, at this point using the word tempting was just a formality.

Dear _Satan_ , they didn't make grown human women half this good! Akeno Himejima looked as though she had been made out of polished marble, and just given the valleys of her curves all the supple springiness possible. And she had the tastes of a dominatrix! This woman was meant to make men and women alike do as they pleased! So was it any wonder he wanted to do just that?

"I also want to experience it at least once. To break the restraints of a younger boy and have him devour me. I'm also a bit of a masochist. I think it's about time that I have a man inside me now for once."

How could he continue to ignore the draconian pulse in his cloth any longer? How had he done it from the beginning? Sadistic tendencies aside, Akeno really was one of the sweetest people alive, and here she was practically bare and asking to _feel_ him!

"Since I'm a virgin, I would be happy if Izuku-kun were to take the lead."

Izuku looked at her unsurely. "R-r-really?"

She nodded, her tits swaying with the movement. "I know I act all seductive, but I've never done anything serious before." She gently took hold of his left hand and pressed it against her left bosom. "Can't you feel how excited I am?" He could. Her heartbeat was actually throbbing through her breast. It was also soft. It was smooth and squishable as he found his hand continuing to squeeze and mold the perfect flesh of her tit. Her expression went from demure to pleading as she softly pleaded. "Touch me, Izu-kun."

Well, he couldn't call himself anything higher than scum if he rejected such a genuine plead. But he'd have a lot to explain to Rias later.

He brought up his other hand, and continued to fondle Akeno's tits, his right hand grabbing over the part that was covered by robe to tease her. He squeezed it gently, Akeno's moans pushing him further along.

Her head fell back as her adorable kouhai squeezed her breasts with real effort. She was just so _hot_ and she knew the only way to take care of it was to taste him. To feel his strength, as he unleashed himself onto her. Her picked her head up to stare at his erect cock. She was at juuust the right angle to see it underneath his covering, throbbing as if aware of her very attention on it. Suddenly, Izuku pulled off her wet robe, her breasts springing free from their confines.

Perky as could be, despite their massiveness. They still had a perfect wet sheen to them, and her nipples of a sweet pink stood at attention. They lay high on her chest, treating gravity as a joke, and if not for having met so many gorgeous demons, he'd have thought they defied comparison.

Getting into the groove, Izuku finally decided to make use of everything he had learned. He move his hands under her heaving bosom, and scooped it up, gasping at how heavy it was, and rubbed gently. He move his head down to face to her bust, and licked at her thick nipple, before wrapping his lips around it, and sucking fervently.

Akeno ran her fingers through his green mess of curls, taking delight in just how _soft_ it was, almost as much as she took delight in his sweet lips wrapped around her nip. She pulled him close, hugging her to her bust like he was her favorite stuffed animal, which might not have been far off. She rubbed her face into his hair, because goodness it was soft, and he was making her feel so _hot_ , but he was so _cute_ ...! Then she got an idea.

She looked down at her kouhai, who must have sensed her attention on him, because he looked up at her, looking like a puppy playing contentedly with his chew toy. "Izuku," She breathed, "bite down."

He must have figured it out quickly, because he was quick to graze her perky bud with his teeth. Her tit could have been on fire, but it wasn't quite what she wanted.

"I meant really bite!" She whined. "Devoure my breasts!"

Well, it's not like he could refuse her. He didn't have the willpower! He opened up his mouth wide, and chomped down on her tit. She squealed in euphoria as his teeth sank into gently into her breast.

Akeno, meanwhile, let her hands travel down from his hair to his broad shoulders. Then her hands glided down to his sides, before moving to the front to grope his solid abs, just as Izuku suddenly switched to biting down on her other bosom, causing her to outright moan again. Her younger lover squeezed her abused breast with the free hand not being used to hold up her ever-heaving roundness. He pressed down on her swollen nipple, and his thumb gave it a hearty flick.

And then she let her hand drift down to the knot in his towel. She gave his blatant bulge a coy squeeze. The young Red Dragon Emperor gasped at the slightly attention to his sensitive organ.

Akeno lifted Izuku up with her demonic strength and placed him onto the couch on his back. He was so surprised that he was caught completely off-guard when she yanked off his towel with one hand, leaving his cock to spring up completely unguarded. He looked up to see Akeno staring quite heatedly at his pulsing length, standing up a foot long and still pulsing with need. His testicles each sat beneath his swollen head, bigger than she could've handled with both hands on their own and swollen with his fluids just for her.

She hungrily took it in her soft hands, stroking vigorously with a light grip. Izuku gasped as she did, arching his back out as she jerked him off, his head spinning in euphoria from this simple foreplay.

Planting soft kisses on its thick head, Akeno giggled. "Wow, Izu-kun. Your so long. Who'd have thought with such a cute face?" Izuku moaned again as he felt Akeno's soft, dainty hands travel up and down his length. His head was pressed against the couch seating since he couldn't throw his head back without punching a hole through it. "And to think you kept this from me, you naughty boy. Don't worry. We have plenty of time for you to make it up to me."

In that moment, as he gripped the sides of the sofa, something woke up inside Izuku. Something that wanted to claim Akeno, that wanted her trapped by his will while he fucked her until his cock was all she knew.

As Akeno gently stroked Izuku off, she heard the familiar pulse of boosted gear. And before she could figure out what was going on, she found her hands pinned above her head, and looked up to see Izuku looking at her with eyes filled with a blazing green. He wordlessly smashed his lips against hers, digging deep into her mouth and suffocating her with rough kisses.

"Mmmh!" Akeno didn't quit _protest_ , but she tried to keep here head clear enough to figure out, what had just happened? "Hmmmmmuh!" The Queen gasped as she was finally allowed air. She looked up in confusion to see Izuku looked down at her with a lustful glare, and his boosted gear active. "Izuku-ku-?"

*SMACK*

Akeno shrieked and moaned all at once, a beautiful sound that made him want to keep going. He made use of his _gauntlet-covered_ hand and brought it down hard on her ass cheek, leaving the doughy flesh jiggling. Like any of the absolutely beautiful girls that Izuku somehow had in his life, Akeno didn't just have huge breasts, but _all_ the right curves. She was packing a completely round ass, soft and bouncing with every strut when she walked. And Izuku had every intention of giving every inch of it. it the rough treatment it could handle

Izuku looked down at her, scowling at her while he roughly groped her ass cheek. "That's Emperor Izuku to you, cow." This was new for him, he'd admit. But not half as unwelcome as he'd expected it to feel. Here she was, Akeno Himejima, the one Rias dubbed "the ultimate sadist," who, right now, wanted to writhe beneath him, a boy - no, a _man_ \- her junior, a fantasy she personally confessed while she sent his dick almost flying off his body.

She wanted to break his restraints? They were broken. He roughly gripped her spanked cheek. She wanted to be devoured?

Time to dig in, motherfucker.

"Trying to get off in the middle of a ritual?" The degrading words came easily to him, and he knew they shouldn't have. It was probably the fact that the power of the dragon within was reinforcing his instincts to the point where he could just give her what she wanted without any issues, but he wasn't sure. He was too busy not thinking. "You're such a slut, _senpai_. Weren't you supposed to be sucking the dragon's power out of me? In fact ..." He boosted again, lifting her off the couch with ease, and plopped her on her hands and knees, letting his eyes rest on how her gorgeous tits swayed as she was forced to crawl. He stood tall before her, his thick cock bobbing in her face as he jutted it forward. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her closer to it. "Go on. Suck."

Akeno struggled lightly and looked towards the ground. "N... no." She hoped her smile wasn't too obvious. She knew very well what he'd do now.

He reached over her with his left hand and ...

*SMACK*

"I said suck it, you dumb bitch!" When she remained silent, he responded exactly how she hoped he did. This time, he alternated between her cheeks, eyes still glowing.

*SMACK* Left. *SMACK* Right.

*SMACK* Left. *SMACK* Right.

*SMACK* Left. *SMACK* Right.

Izuku stopped suddenly as her cheeks began to really redden.

"Count for me." Suddenly, he let the energy of his Mortal Gear, One for All, fill his body. It wasn't much, just 0.75 percent, but she would feel the difference.

He started with her left cheek.

*SMACK*

"...One..." She panted out, her cheeks almost as red as her wobbling ass.

*SMACK*

"~Ah! T-two!"

*SMACK*

"Three!"

*SMACK*

"Fo-foooouuur~...!"

*SMACK*

"Fi-hive!"

*SMACK*

"Sixxxxxx~."

*SMACK*

"~Seven~." At this rate, she would cum before he even stuck it in her.

*SMACK*

"Eight..."

*SMACK*

"Ooooooh...Nine..."

*SMACK*

"... T-ten!"

Izuku almost _purred_ in her ear, "Good girl."

Akeno was a panting, sweaty mess now. Her round ass was now red and sore from being struck so hard so many times, and a silly grin was on her lips, she was so euphoric. She was just barely standing on all fours, her glorious melons swaying ever-so-slightly as she trembled in place.

Izuku then backed away from her and sat down on the couch. His erection wobbled as he rested himself comfortably and let his arms rest on the couch rim as he looked at her expectantly. "Crawl. And you know what you have to do when you get over here."

Satisfied thus far with his merciless treatment, Akeno smiled. Slowly, tantalizingly, she crawled across the ground and brought her face close to his huge, thick cock. Her tits jiggled, squishing against his thighs as she stared at his pulsing manhood. Even without touching it, she could feel it throb hot with desire. Her head spun as she smelled the musk on his cock, and slowly, nervously, wrapped her soft, luscious lips around his bulbous head. Izuku hissed as he felt her tongue drag on the length just below his pulsing helmet, before she took the head straight into her mouth.

Finally sitting upright, Izuku almost did throw his head back, but suppressed the urge. He was much more content with enjoying the view, as Akeno's head began to bob up and down on his length, feeling her wet, velvety mouth wrapped around his dick.

"Fuck..." Izuku gasped out. His gleaming emerald gaze sitting quite satisfied on his peerage's Queen. "Such a good girl, Akeno-chan. You know exactly what I like, don't you."

Akeno did not respond, of course, as her throat was far too busy choking down Izuku's fat obelisk of flesh. She simply hummed cutely, an action that sent vibrations along his cock which almost had his head spinning.

"Yeah you do." Izuku simply contented himself with pulling on the Queen's hair, thrusting his pelvis to fuck her face in earnest, and making her suck down more, harder, faster, until she finally figured out how to breathe through her nose as her orifice was stuffed with his draconian cock. She could feel his precum tap the back of her throat, tasting oddly sweet.

Occasionally she would pull it out of her mouth all together and place kisses on his shaft, especially his more sensitive places like his veins. She must have been doing right after all, because he certainly didn't complain. She eventually decided to go deeper, and opened her mouth wide. His head disappeared down her throat, the first two inches of his cock disappeared. She continued to move her head up and down his prick, this time not with frenetic bobbing, but with long, smooth glides that allowed her lips to slide up and down his length. She gagged, managing halfway down his throat, before she stopped altogether. She would work with that, she decided. I they both got their way, she'd have plenty of time to practice. In the meantime, her hands glided up his legs, her hands resting on his powerful thighs. She gave the thick leg muscles a squeeze, marveling at how unbelievably solid they were. While her full lips continued to slobber halfway up and down his shaft, her hands came up to cradle his churning balls. They pulsed in her hands, churning hot with his seed.

They began to pulse even harder, Izuku's breath becoming ragged as he approached his peak. Hi gleaming eyes glared at Akeno, silently ordering her not to pull away when he came. He thrust harder into her mouth, reaching down to squeeze her tits in his hands, feeling her nipples poke at his palms. His face-fuck became fast with short-paced pumps past her slobbering lips, and he came with an unexpected groan as his hot cum flowed like a faucet down the Priestess of Thunder's throat. Izuku kept his grip on her hair as he continued to fuck her face through his orgasm. He grinned as she made gulping noises; not a single drop overflowed from her gullet.

"Such a good girl." He chuckled as she watched her pant and gasp for air. He wasn't fooled for an instant. She was obviously smiling for the whole period she was breathing. "Now then. Lie down on the couch. Legs in the air."

Akeno, still fully obedient, did exactly as she was told, climbing onto the couch, lay on her back, her tits wobbling as they stood above her, and dutifully lifted her legs high into the air, revealing her neatly trimmed slit. He wanted to laugh when he could see her juices dripping freely from her slit. And he thought she was wet _before_.

"I hope you're ready, Akeno-chan." He gripped her plush thighs as he lined up his cock. "I'm going to take you somewhere I've never _touched_ before."

The ravenette's eyes widened with frission as he felt her prod at her tight pink backdoor before rearing back ... and ramming in. She howled a curse in pain and pleasure as he shoved his entire cock straight into the coiled muscles of her ass with barely a warning. Tears streamed down her face as she felt her asshole already taking the shape of this brand-new cock that stretched it as wide as it could go, and wider.

Her kouhai was hardly doing any better. Izuku gasped as he strangled his own cock with the tight ring of flesh in Akeno's backdoor. It was true after all, anal really was different from regular sex. And he had only stuck it in. He began to pump into her, drawing moans from her while her huge breasts wobbled with his forceful trusts into the ungodly tightness of her ass.

"So big!" Akeno moaned. "Majesty, I think I might cum soon!"

Izuku picked up the pace and scowled at her as she gasped in delight. "Don't you dare!" Izuku ordered. "We just started. Don't you fucking dare cum now, or I pull my cock out!"

Akeno held back a whine, but did as she was told. She just let herself be content with his thick cock pumping into her round ass, the sounds of his fat balls clapping against her pillow cheeks filling her ears like adrenaline. Izuku spread her legs apart and hooked them over his shoulders, grabbing at her hips to fuck her with greater might as she squealed out pleased obscenities at her ass getting torn up by his fat dick.

Izuku pushed his face down into Akeno's jiggling, plush tits, feeling the wobbly flesh roll and bounce around him as he licked and bit at the spaces between them. "This is the best." he openly praised, the vibrations of his words sending another shock up the spine of the "ultimate sadist," as he began motor-boating her. Heh, he did nothing to block out that dark voice that said he would have done this sooner if he'd known she had a soft spot for him. He had no issues with feeling the rest of her softness. Akeno's tits were one of the best pairs out of all the demon women he'd met, just a bit bigger than even Rias-Buchou's massive but perky bust.

Akeno wrapped her arms around the green-haired boy's back, biting her lip. She didn't remember where she was right now, and she couldn't see past Izuku's smaller, but surprisingly masculine form railing into her with his mammoth prick and fucking her brains out. And she wasn't allowed to climax. It was blissful torture, exactly as she had hoped for. Her nails scraped against his solid back when she felt him pump his swollen cock deeper into her tight pink crevice.

Suddenly, Izuku stopped dead, and Akeno let out a whine of disappointment. "Hush, pet." Izuku said harshly. Turning One for All up to 2%, he effortlessly lifted her off the couch, twisted her over, sending a spike of pleasure through both of them since he was still in her, and planted her on her hands and knees, before unhesitatingly pumping into her again.

Deciding to drive it home, Izuku grabbed onto the Queen's long raven hair and pulled back with painful strength. She was now completely at his mercy, his giant cock destroying her for anyone less, and pulling her locks like the reins of his most hated horse.

This was it. This was all that was left of Akeno Himejima. The priestess of thunder, the priestess of thunder, the feared ultimate sadist, had become a masochist slut who'd gotten exactly what she'd longed for: her kouhai's fat cock breaking her in, and ruining her all at once. It was madness, and Izuku wasn't going to let it end until he was satisfied.

Really, it was easy to see the difference in _feeling_ between a woman's pussy and their ass. When he'd passionately, smoothly drove into Rias's lush maiden caverns, it was the closet thing he's ever felt to making love to someone. Even with it's tightness milking his cock for all it was worth, it was a soft, inviting embrace that felt comforting in a way that could not be imitated. But taking Akeno in the asshole, Izuku felt like a beast; like he was a ruthless alpha male mercilessly indulging in his mate. Izuku doubted Akeno's pussy felt any differently from Rias's (Even with this new mindset, he couldn't believe he'd thought that), but anal was perfect for a girl like her. She wanted to be broken, so Izuku was going to _break_ her. And this was the perfect way to do it.

He was closer to

"I'm going to cum soon, Akeno-chan." Izuku grunted. "Don't cum, even after I fill your ass. If you can do that, I'll have a little surprise for you."

Akeno wanted to cry. It was so fucking unfair! But she really wanted to know what his surprise was, so in spite of her efforts not to orgasm driving her insane, she simply responded with a frustrated "Okay," hoping she got her needy impatience across. He didn't show it if he noticed, he simply kept pumping into her, fucking with wild abandon until he came with a loud groan, filling her with his hot, sticky cum past the brim. It didn't flow out. No, Izuku's girth kept Akeno's asshole plugged the entire time. She was so fucking close to cumming now, feeling his warm juices fill her tight, fleshy ass. He pulled out of her without warning, and suddenly licked her asshole out, and feeling his tongue like a searing poker against her hole, she couldn't take anymore.

She came with a squeal, and Izuku immediately darted to a reclining position to drink down her juices as her whole body shuddered, lightning going through her senses. Izuku quickly raised his head up to meet her pussy directly, and lapped up the remaining juices right before he pulled out from under her just in time as she collapsed, sweaty and gasping for air as her orgasm wracked her trembling form.

The two of them lay there, trying desperately to catch their breath after their animalistic bout of sex. Izuku, who had slumped down onto Akeno's needy snatch, rose his head up, his eyes no longer glowing, but now were their normal sweet, clear, green irises, looking at Akeno with concern, even as her deep breaths caused her bosom to heave rather pleasantly. "A-Akeno-senpai?"

Despite appearing out of it, Akeno giggled. "Akeno- _chan_ , Izu-kun. I didn't mind it the last several times you said it."

He flushed, but wasn't deterred from his query. "D-did I ... h-hurt you?" **(2)**

Akeno really couldn't help it. She broke into a hysterical giggling fit. "Of course it hurt, Izuku." She looked up at him and stopped giggling when he saw how guilty he looked, as though he felt he'd betrayed her. "Hey." She sat up, and raised an affectionate hand to his freckled cheek, guiding his gaze up to look her in the eye. "No looking like that. I liked it _because_ it hurt. And even if it didn't, you still made me feel _so good._ " Akeno blushed as she thought about what they had just done. And just how much more fun they could have from then on. Bold and confident as she may have been, Akeno had only just then stopped being a maiden.

Izuku looked dubious for a moment, before managing to give her a wobbly grin. "If you're sure."

"I am positive. An you know what else?" Izuku squeaked as she kissed him on the forehead. "We finished the ritual."

"W-we did?"

"Yes. While I was ..." She coughed into her fist, "Sucking you off..." Izuku could _feel_ steam flowing from his ears. "...and while you were jamming it in me ..." she had exhausted herself quite a bit, she wouldn't blame herself if _he_ had passed out either. "the vacuuming motions of both of those allowed me to suck out your dragon's energy enough that it will be able to appear human for a good long while."

The president's confidant could understand the amount of time it was taking for him to process this before he managed to say some thing. "...I-I see." He then proceeded to flash her with one of his adorable smiles that she loved seeing so much. "Thank you, Senpai. A-and not just for taking care. I know you'd help anyone with this sort of problem. But also for ..." His blush returned full force, but his smile didn't waver in the least, nor did his words. "Showing me something so beautiful."

Akeno brought a hand up to cover her mouth and giggled. "You're welcome, Emperor Izuku. You showed me something very beautiful too."

* * *

Well.

This explained a few things, but it raised more questions, like with most things.

He and Akeno had been sent to receive the Dragonslayer from Gabriel that the Archangel had given them as a token of their alliance, and he'd managed to merge it with Boosted Gear _and_ One for All. **(3)** The sword, weather in shape or in power, was now a part of the ever-growing storage of mortal-made power. Akeno was there to ensure that nothing happened while his sword - which was meant to kill dragons, per its title - didn't affect him negatively while it had the same host as a _dragon-based_ power.

Izuku had asked about what Kokabiel had said.

When she'd shown to him her wings, she looked like she was baring a thing that she'd hoped to keep hidden forever. And as Izuku looked and saw one wing was that of a demon, and the other was the feathery black wing of a fallen angel, he contemplated that that was likely exactly the case.

Baraquiel.

He was her father

Izuku came to learn that Akeno was originally a half-seraph, and that she held great animosity towards him.

"May be it was my half breed blood, but the result was a garish mix between both wings." She chuckled quietly, humorlessly. "And what could be a better way to show my impure lineage? Some mismatched plumage." She turned to face him. "The truth is, I've wanted to tell you for such a long time. But you hate fallen angels. They cause you and Asia so much pain. And it almost killed you. That's not even covering their attempt to destroy this town and kill everyone. It isn't hard to guess what you think of them."

"And here I thought you knew me, Akeno-chan."

His tone, and the way he in-hesitantly said her name in that way she liked drew her attention to him. His eyes were shadowed over, and his fist were clenched, and just as she was about to give in to her own depressing expectations, he continued.

"I don't hate fallen angels."

She narrowed her eyes at him, hoping to get something out of him, but his expression was still hidden from her

"I hate Raynare, for trying to murder me and Asia."

He was talking in that special way again. I a way that was free of stuttering or uncertainty. He walked towards her.

"And I hate Kokabiel, for all the destruction he both got away with, and tried to cause."

In that way that he believed in every word he said, without question. That showed him at his strongest. He stood before her now.

"But I don't hate _fallen angels_. And even if I did..." He looked up at her, and he was glaring so fiercely she flinched. "Don't you _dare_ say that I should _ever_ hate you! Especially not for things your _father_ did! Things you _never_ did!"

Akeno was speechless. How could she not be? She had bared the worst of herself to this boy and here he was telling her she shouldn't be loathed, that he didn't even loathe her for what she _was_. She tried to find her voice. "But ... y-you never know." Oh dear. Now _she_ was the one stuttering. Hopefully he didn't notice. "My inherent congeniality could just be a facade to distract you from my bloodline."

"Well, if it's a lie, then it's one I'll believe to the very end. But I don't believe for a second that you being one of the sweetest to me out of every demon I could ever met is a lie!"

"Oh, but it's true, Izuku. I'm a terrible-"

"Shut up!" She did just that. "I can't-... I can't believe what I'm hearing. Akeno, would Rias have made you her Queen if there wasn't something good in you? Something that made you precious?" Akeno gasped under her breath. "If you're so terrible, why did you bother to train me with the rest of them, even though I was just a low pawn, even _if_ I had eight of them?! Would a terrible person stand up to an undefeated Rating Games fighter for her King? Perform a ritual that kept my identity safe? _Teach me magic_?" **(4)** A moment of silence passed between them, Akeno staring at him wide-eyed. "Akeno, the only person who could make you anything like your father is you. And I don't see a lot of him in you. I don't know a lot about you're mother, but I bet there's a lot of _her_ in you. So don't you dare say, that you're terrible, Akeno. You may have some..." he flushed, but did not look away, "unusual tastes, but when it really matters you were good enough to me that finding out you're a fallen angel doesn't change a _thing_!"

Akeno was unreadable for a moment. Neither of them said anything for a while, before Izuku awkwardly looked around, wondering if maybe he'd gone a little too far. "Uhhh, Akeno-ch-chan?" He tried to get her attention. "I'm ... sorry if I came on too strong. I just ... I don't like the way you-" he stopped dead when he saw her smiling, tears streaming down her face.

"Izuku ..." She murmured "For whatever it may mean to you, you are, without a doubt, the sweetest boy I could ever hope to meet. What's a girl to do?"

"Uhhhm ... feeling better now would suffice." He tried to come off as funny.

Fuck it. She couldn't take anymore. She dove on top of him and took him into a hug right there on the floor.

"A-akeno!" Izuku wasn't quite that, flustered given that they'd done much more intimate, so much as he was surprised at this sudden affectionate display. "Wh-what are you d-d-doing?

"I've decided." She whispered.

"D-d-d-decided what?"

"Guess what, Izu-kun?" She pulled away from the hug, and beamed down at him. "It would make me so happy to be your third."

"M-m-my third?" Okay that was confusing. She couldn't be referring to being the third woman he had been ... intimate with, she was already second. Unless she was referring to- His thoughts were cut off by boobs pressing into him. Something happened and the clothe fell down off her huge honkin' breasts.

"I think it's a pretty good position. Third ... I get all hot just thinking about it, like when I think about the first time we tasted each other. It's like having an affair."

"A-a-an affair?" You'd think he'd blush less nowadays. Apparently he was now capable of blushing _more_. "D-d-d-didn't we already have a l-l-lot of those?" And weren't they likely to have several more? Very soon?

"Don't try and trick me, you." She grinned impishly at him. "I can feel not-so-little Izu ready to play." She giggled as he tried to sputter something dismissive. "Hey, I'm flattered. Now _I_ wanna do something special for _you_. But first, Izu, I wanna here you tell me what a bad girl I am."

Izuku blinked for a moment, before grinning. Maybe they'd be a little late reporting back to Rias-Buchou. Hopefully she wouldn't be too upset. "That's Emperor to you, you dirty girl. Exposing yourself to me without my command ... you're so filthy!"

"Oh, thank you, Izu!" She hugged him close, pressing her naked bosom further into him.

"I love it so much when you talk dirty to me. It turns me on so much. Come here, you."

Lap Pillow.

"*giggle* I thought I'd take one of Rias's special privileges for myself." And he was at the perfect angle to see her massive, perky boobs with her fully erect nips. "Now I actually _am_ being a little naughty." She pet him, running her hands through his soft green hair. "Izu-kun, do you feel good?"

"Mhm." He snuggled into her lap. "It's great. Hopefully Rias-Buchou doesn't find out just yet."

"Doesn't find out about what?" An extremely familiar, and _terribly_ unamused voice asked, while Rias was standing right there, her lips moving like she had said it, and the rest of her looking like she was plotting her nastiest punishment yet.

...

Well fuck.

* * *

 **(1) I doubt any of you came here for any plot, but to sate those who are curious, I used to have an idea for a My Hero Academia X Highschool DXD crossover where Izuku was part of a longstanding group of humans who wanted to be independent of heaven and hell alike, and defied god and the devils from the shadows, like a sort of Illuminati. Instead of being called Quirks, they had powers called Mortal Gears, which, unlike sacred gears, were developed by humans to combat any angels or demons who wouldn't take kindly to this decision. I really only wanted to write it for the lemons that would quickly follow, but then I found that this was much easier. If you want to use the idea, I don't mind. I would at least like to hear about it once it's been made, though.**

 **(2) I think the better question is, did I go to far with the Dominance and Submission, or not far enough? Even with Ichigo Dominates, I'm not experienced with this type of erotic stuff, and I don't plan to make it a thing. Especially not with characters who are literally not in their right minds while doing it.**

 **(3) Speaking of fics I originally wanted to do, I hoped this bit of sorta-wholesomeness doesn't detract any further value from this than my mediocre writing skills have. I thought that this was one of the sweetest moments in the series, where Akeno assures her he does not hate her for what she is, and I couldn't stop thinking how much sweeter it would be if literally any other protagonist took his place. I _really_ wanted to do it, so I did it, and I hope it's not a problem.**

 **(4) She taught him magic in the fic. I came up with that.**

 **'Till next time, whenever the fuck that will be. Don't forget to Review!**


	3. Erotica Ideas for the Future

**So ... I've had this in my documents for a while, and I just decided to put it out there for informative purposes.**

 **1\. Axton (Borderlands 2) X Katarina Du Corteau (League of Legends)**

 **2\. Axton (Borderlands 2)X Nelliel To Odelshwanck (Bleach)**

 **3\. Axton (Borderlands 2)X Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier)**

 **4\. Axton (Borderlands 2) X Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy 7)**

 **5\. Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry) X Ahri, Katarina Du Corteau (LoL)**

 **6\. Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry) X Chacha Akaza, Azuki Shinatsu, Minori Rokujo (Maken-ki!)**

 **7\. Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry) X Kai'Sa (League of Legends)**

 **8\. Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry) X Scathatch (Fate / Grand Order)**

 **9\. Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry) X Medaka (Medaka Box)**

 **10\. Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry) X Yoruichi Shihoin, Tier Harribel (Bleach)**

 **11\. Dante & Vergil Sparda (Devil May Cry) X Team RWBY, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel (RWBY)**

 **12\. Dante & Vergil Sparda (Devil May Cry) X Yoruichi Shihoin, Rangiku Matumoto, Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck, Bambietta Basterbine, Candice Cattnip (Bleach)**

 **13\. Shepard (Mass Effect) X Starfire (Teen Titans)**

 **14\. Guts (Berserk) X Ahri (League of Legends)**

 **15\. Guts (Berserk) X Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck, Tier Harribel (Bleach)**

 **16\. Guts (Berserk) X Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **17\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Ahri, Miss Sarah Fortune, Sona Buevelle (League of Legends)**

 **18\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Black Widow (Marvel)**

 **19\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Catwoman, Poison Ivy (Batman Arkham)**

 **20\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Chifusa (Manyuu Hikenchou)**

 **21\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Harem (Fairy Tail)**

 **22\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Harem (Highschool DXD)**

 **23\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Haruko Amaya, Chacha Akaza, Inaho Kushiya, Furan Takaki, Minori Rokujo, Kimi Sato, Yuuka, Azuki Shinatsu, Shiria, Tomika**

 **24\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Kazehana, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Matsu (Sekirei)**

 **25\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)X Leone, Eseadth, Akame (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **26\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Masane Amaha (Witchblade)**

 **27\. Ichigo Kurosaki Bleach) X Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box)**

 **28\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Psylocke (X-Men)**

 **29\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Saeko Busujima, Shizuka (High School of the Dead)**

 **30\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Seras Victoria (Hellsing Ultimate)**

 **31\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Shanna the She-Devil (Marvel)**

 **32\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X She-hulk (Marvel)**

 **33\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)X Tifa Lockheart (Final Fantasy 7)**

 **34\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Wonder Woman (DC)**

 **35\. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) X Lady J, Rain (Valkyrie Drive Mermaid )**

 **36\. Ichigo Kurosaki X Team RWBY (RWBY)**

 **37\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) X Neo(RWBY)**

 **38\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia)X BlackCat(Marvel)**

 **39\. Izuku Midoriya My Hero Academia) X Caitlyn,Vi(LoL)**

 **40\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) X Chun Li(StreetFighter)**

 **41\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia)X Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

 **42\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia)X Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box)**

 **43\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) X Miss Sarah Fortune, Sona Buevelle (League of Legends)**

 **44\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) X Ms. Marvel (Marvel)**

 **45\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) X P.E.N.N.Y. Polendina (RWBY)**

 **46\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia)XRias Gremory (Highschool DXD)**

 **47\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) X Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **48\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia)X Team RWBY (RWBY)**

 **49\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia)X Tier Harribel (Bleach)**

 **50\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) X Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy 7)**

 **51\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) X Velvet Scarletina, Coco Adel (RWBY)**

 **52\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) X Yoko Littner (Guren Lagann)**

 **53\. Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) X Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach)**

 **54\. Jaune Arc (RWBY) X Ahri, Sona (League of Legends)**

 **55\. Jaune Arc (RWBY) X Ashe (League of Legends)**

 **56\. Jaune Arc (RWBY) X Chun Li (Street Fighter)**

 **57\. Jaune Arc (RWBY) X Mirajane & Lisanna Strauss (Fairy Tail)**

 **58\. Jaune Arc (RWBY) X Nejire Hado (My Hero Academia)**

 **59\. Jaune Arc (RWBY) X Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier)**

 **60\. Jaune Arc (RWBY) X Sona Buevelle (League of Legends)**

 **61\. Jaune Arc, Neptune Vasilias, Sun Wukong (RWBY) X Candice Cattnip, Meninas McAllon, Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach)**

 **62\. Jaune Arc, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias (RWBY) X Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck (Bleach)**

 **63\. Jaune Arc, Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias X Midnight, Mt. Lady (MHA)**

 **64\. Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) X Bambietta Basterbine, Candice Cattnip, Meninas McAllon (Bleach)**

 **65\. Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) X Chun Li (Street Fighter)**

 **66\. Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) X Yoruichi Shihoin, Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)**

 **67\. Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) X Caitlyn, Vi (LoL)**

 **68\. Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) X Team RWBY (RWBY)**

 **69\. Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) X Tier Harribel (Bleach)**

 **70\. Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) X Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach)**

 **71\. Kratos (God of War ) X Boa Hancock (One Piece)**

 **72\. Kratos (God of War ) X Yoruichi Shihioin (Bleach)**

 **73\. Kratos (God of War ) X Sona Buevelle, Miss Sarah Fortune (League of Legends)**

 **74\. Kratos (God of War ) X Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **75\. Kratos (God of War ) X Red Sonja, Magik, She-hulk (Marvel)**

 **76\. Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass) X Seras Victoria (Hellsing)**

 **77\. Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass) X Weiss Schnee (RWBY)**

 **78\. Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass) X Symmetra (Overwatch)**

 **79\. Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass) X Azuki Shinatsu (Maken-ki!)**

 **80\. Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass) X Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive)**

 **81\. Link (Legend of Zelda) X Inaho Kushiya, Azuki Shinatsu, Chacha Akaza, Aki Nijou (Maken-Ki)**

 **82\. Link (Legend of Zelda) X Nami, Nico Robin (One Piece)**

 **83\. Link (Legend of Zelda) X Akali, Nidalee, Sona (League of Legends)**

 **84\. Link (Legend of Zelda) X Kukkaku Shiba (Bleach)**

 **85\. Link (Legend of Zelda) X Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **86\. Natsu (Fairy Tail) X Ahri (LoL)**

 **87\. Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) X Chun Li (Street Fighter)**

 **88\. Natsu (Fairy Tail) X Masane Amaha (Witchblade)**

 **89\. Natsu (Fairy Tail) X Haruko Amaya (Maken-ki!)**

 **90\. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) X Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach)**

 **91\. Neptune Vasilias (RWBY) X Ahri (LoL)**

 **92\. Neptune Vasilias (RWBY) X Vi (LoL)**

 **93\. Neptune Vasilias, Sun (RWBY) X Grayfia Lucifuge (High School DXD)**

 **94\. Sun Wukong (RWBY) X Katarina Du Courteau (LoL)**

 **95\. Sun Wukong (RWBY) X Minerva Orland (Fairy Tail)**

 **96\. Sun Wukong (RWBY) X Sona Buevelle (LoL)**

 **97\. Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias (RWBY) X Ahri (LoL)**

 **98\. Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias, Jaune Arc (RWBY) X Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier)**

 **99\. Roronoa Zorro (One Piece) X Miss Sarah Fortune (League of Legends)**

 **100\. Roronoa Zorro (One Piece) X Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)**

 **101\. Roronoa Zorro (One Piece) X Tifa Lockheart (Final Fantasy 7)**

 **102\. Roronoa Zorro (One Piece) X Leone (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **103\. Roronoa Zorro (One Piece) X Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)**

 **104\. Roronoa Zorro (One Piece) X Miss Fortune (League of Legends)**

 **105\. Taiga Kagami, Daiki Aomine (Kuroko's Basketball) X Ahri (League of Legends)**

 **106\. Roy Mustang(FullMetal Alchemist) X Akali (League of Legends)**

 **107\. Roy Mustang(FullMetal Alchemist) X Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive)**

 **108\. Roy Mustang(FullMetal Alchemist) X Kitana Mortal Kombat)**

 **109\. Edward Elric (FullMetal Alchemist) X Caitlyn (League of Legends)**

 **110\. Edward Elric (FullMetal Alchemist) X Chacha Akaza (Maken-ki!)**

 **111\. Edward Elric (FullMetal Alchemist) X Saber Alter (Fate / Grand Order)**

 **112\. Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizzarre Adventure) X Seras Victoria (Hellsing)**

 **113\. Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizzarre Adventure) X Sona Buevelle (League of Legends)**

 **114\. Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizzarre Adventure) X Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive)**

 **115\. Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizzarre Adventure) X Saber Alter, Scathatch (Fate / Grand Order)**

 **116\. Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizzarre Adventure) X Zatanna (DC)**

 **117\. Ban (The Seven Deadly Sins)X Mad Moxxi, Maya, Lilith (Borderlands)**

 **118\. Makoto Tachibaba, Haruko Nanase (Free!) X Tier Harribel (Bleach)**

 **119\. Kamina Jeehaw (Guren Laggan) X Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters)**

 **120\. Jellal Fernandez (Fairy Tail) X Shiria Ootsuka (Maken-ki!)**

 **121\. Jellal Fernandez (Fairy Tail) X Akali (League of Legends)**

 **122\. Jellal Fernandez(Fairy Tail) X Inaho Kushiya, Chacha Akaza (Maken-ki!)**

 **123\. Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) X Ann Takamaki (Persona 5)**

 **124\. Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) X Karma (League of Legends**

 **Levi Ackerman (Attack on Titan), Shinya Kogami (Psycho-Pass), Shepard (Mass Effect), Lancer (Fate / Zero), Gilgamesh (Fate / Grand Order) (Maybe), Alucard (Fate / Apocrypha) These are characters who are, for lack of a better term, pending.**

 **I presented this not only for future reference for those who's requests might fall under this list, but also to give you an idea of what I'm dealing with even without requests.**

 **I'm saying this not only this, but as a reminder for the sake of all fan fiction writers: they are human beings with their own lives. They do not have any obligation to update their stories for your sake. And definitely don't write reviews or pm's urging them to "hurry up and get the next chapter out" or "get this one over with" for any reason whatsoever. You are only rendering yourself asinine in their eyes, and they will most certainly not be any more motivated to continue _their_ work. I have not checked my own reviews in a while, so I'm not saying this out of my own annoyance because I received any such messages. I simply felt the need to say this on behalf of other writers at the time I wrote this.**


End file.
